


Asking Again

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Arguing, Class Differences, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Imbalance, Slow Build, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has given up asking nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Again

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my always lovely [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

It had been nearly a month without Eames showing up and Arthur had to push him out of his mind as if he had never been there at all. He worked as he always worked and went through the motions as he always had.

Then just as suddenly as he appeared the first time, he was suddenly there again.

Arthur had noticed him before he even left the backstage area, peeking around the curtains as he saw him sitting at the booth with his scotch and cigarette as always. Arthur eventually snuck out and mingled around the floor, avoiding Eames’ sight though Arthur never lost sight of him.

Eames didn’t look around. He didn’t ask anyone for anything, except the waiter for his drink, and he didn’t look as if he was leaving any time soon. Arthur thought, maybe he was there for him, despite all the terrible things he had said. He thought of approaching him and talking to him again but before he even took a step forward, another dancer was at his table. Arthur hung back, watching, feeling a little smug as the dancer leaned on the table, chatting Eames up and he thought at any moment, the dancer would walk away defeated.

For another twist that night, Arthur watched as Eames got up and followed the other dancer to the champagne room.

Arthur felt betrayed. He felt angry and jealous for some reason...but he knew he had no right to feel like that. He had sent Eames away. He had no claim to him anyway. He turned and went back to work.

The following Saturday night, Eames was there again. Arthur had done his set and was making his rounds when he saw him again. Without thinking, his feet brought him to Eames’ table and he stood before him. Eames looked up at him as he took a sip of his drink and once he set the glass down, he said something that sounded like a greeting. Arthur took that as a cue as he sat down beside him and said,

“How have you been?”

“Does it matter?”

Arthur felt the bite of his words and felt himself flinch. The warmth and charm that Arthur had been tempted with had been withdrawn. Eames was still angry with him and Arthur knew he had the right to be. He reached up to his hair, tucking it behind his ear and asked,

“Do you want to go somewhere private?”

Eames finished his cigarette and put it out but didn’t answer right away. He drank the rest of his scotch and as he did, Arthur was sure he would be rejected but Eames said yes, though he didn’t sound so thrilled about it.

Once again quiet, more alone, Arthur thought he could possibly smooth some of this out. He hadn’t counted on missing Eames paying him attention. He hadn’t planned on missing Eames at all. After Eames sat down, his coat unbuttoned but unremoved, Arthur stepped closer to him and started to dance, rolling his hips forward, sliding over Eames’ thigh as he sat down with practiced ease. There was still no better client, no better man that had ever felt that good between Arthur’s thighs and as he straddled his lap, everything felt different.

Eames wouldn’t look at him. His entire body was relaxed, even his hands as they rested on top of the leather couch cushions and Arthur felt discouraged. When he got up to turn his back to him, pressing his ass against his groin, there was no response there. No erection, not even a hint of one and Arthur felt crushed.

Not a single man that had ever been under Arthur’s ass had ever been flaccid. It made him work harder, rubbing, grinding, rolling his hips, making soft little noises as he danced, turning back to get on his lap, putting his arms around his neck to press his cheek against his, moaning softly against his ear.

Three songs played. Eames’ time was up and Arthur got off him and looked at him, wondering what the hell was going on with him. Eames stood right up without needing time and removed his money from his coat as he counted a few bills off and gave them to Arthur.

“That’s it?”

“You did your job. Thank you.”

He waited for Arthur to take the money and he waved it a little until Arthur finally took it without looking at him. By the time he picked his head up, Eames had left.

It happened again several more times.

Eames would come into the club as he always did and Arthur would take him in the champagne room for his private dance only to get no reaction whatsoever. He teased and danced and seduced as he always had but he would get no response, which was beginning to make Arthur feel horrible.

The breaking point came when during a dance, as Arthur leaned down at the waist and popped back up to look over his shoulder, he saw Eames glancing at his watch.

His watch! It had been the biggest insult Arthur had ever been dealt and he stepped away from him as Eames looked back at him, calmly, collected as he asked,

“All done?”

“Why are you doing this? Are you punishing me?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Arthur felt his anger rise as his jaw dropped and he shouted at him,

“You’re looking at your watch! I’m basically dry humping you and you’re looking at your watch!”

“Oh.”

“Oh!? That’s all you can say to me? Why are you doing this to me? I’m clearly doing nothing for you anymore! Tell me! Are you punishing me?”

Eames only looked up at him and calmly said,

“You told me not to look for you anymore. You told me to leave you alone. You wanted me to stop. So I do and now you’re yelling at me for it.”

Arthur felt his own words haunting him and he shut his mouth and felt his shoulder slump slightly as he sputtered out,

“I just...I don’t…”

Eames stood up then as he took out his money and removed a few hundreds. When he handed them out to Arthur, and Arthur went to reach for them, Eames pulled them back.

“Go out with me.”

“What?”

“Go out with me. I want to take you to dinner.”

Arthur thought for a moment, his eyes downwards as he felt shaken, his anger battling with his emotion and everything he wanted. When he looked back up, Eames was waiting for his answer.

“Yes. I’ll go out with you.”

Eames gave him his money as he returned the rest of his money back to its place.

“You’re off tomorrow right?”

“Yes.”

“Where can I pick you up?”

Arthur slid his fingers over the fold of bills as he thought for a moment.

“There’s a coffee shop down the block...I can wait for you there.”

“Seven.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’ll see you then.”

Arthur nodded again.


End file.
